Short Stories
by Elament79
Summary: Some short stories about pairings in Fairy Tail. Most of them will revolve around Natsu and Lucy. Rating will vary from chapter to chapter, but the overall rating of this collection is T.


**Yo! I've had this written for a little while, and I finally decided to publish it. **

**It looks like this is going to be a "prompt" writing story. Each chapter a different prompt, ya know? Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prompt: Defeated

Rating: Heavy T

Pairing(s): Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Juvia

* * *

The two lay on Lucy's bed, Happy curled up in between them and Natsu's scarf wrapped around his mate's neck. It was midwinter, the snow on the trees weighing down the branches. It was obscenely white out and Lucy could hardly stand to look out the window for fear of being blinded, especially with the shine of the ice on the river.

It must have been lower then ten degrees Fahrenheit outside. Gray loved it. Natsu, however, was in a perpetual bad mood this winter. He didn't like snow much in the first place, claiming it got in the way and made things too difficult, and that it also reminded him too much of "that ice bastard".

But he was silent at the moment, not complaining about anything. He had complained in order to get into the bed in the first place, and now that he was there (with Lucy) he wasn't going to give it up.

Happy purred in his sleep as Natsu scratched the top of his head. Lucy let out a puff of air and watched the strands of hair lying on Natsu's forehead to flutter; they were that close together.

Natsu's eyes flickered to hers when he felt the hot air on his forehead. He tilted his head ever so slightly and gave her a light peck on the chin. Lucy giggled at the feeling. His lips were soft and warm, and her face was chilled.

Natsu seemed to notice this. He plucked Happy off the bed and dropped him behind him under the covers. The cat didn't wake up.

"You cold?" He whispered and began to kiss her cheeks. Lucy kissed his cheek back and Natsu grinned widely. No matter how many months they'd been together and been affectionate she still never failed to make his heart pound.

"Maybe a little." She stroked one hand down his back, feeling the dip of his spine and digging her fingernails in the places she knew he like her to touch. Natsu growled low, and kissed her nose.

"I don't want sex now." He told her and mouthed at her jaw. Lucy gasped and pressed her other hand up against his chest.

"Well you're certainly not acting like it." She let out another puff of air and one of his hands grabbed a handful of her hair and sifted through it.

"I just want to warm you up and make you feel loved." Lucy tilted her head back as he began to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"You always make me feel loved." He stuck his tongue out and lapped wetly at the front of her throat, making the girl gasp and clutch his arms. Natsu ran a fang across her skin with delicate precision. He leaned back to look at her and noticed a faint red line from his teeth.

"But I always want to make you feel _more_ loved." Lucy's eyes welled and she sniffed. Over time, Natsu had become more and more in tune with her. No longer did he freak when he saw tears of happiness, although he still called her weird when she got sappy like that.

Lucy cupped his cheek, warming her hand and brought his head down to kiss him deeply. She parted her mouth for him, and the two took turns lapping at the other one's mouth. Natsu grasped her hand in his own, thumb running over the back of her hand.

When he pulled away he kissed her palm and each finger individually, making sure he had eye contact with her for each kiss. Lucy stroked his hair out of his eyes and allowed her hand to trail down his cheek and neck to rest over his heart. She felt the steady beats and pounds of it and listened to her own heart, amazed to find them completely in sync.

Natsu smiled at her and flipped her palm over to stare at the pink Fairy Tail mark.

"God I love you." He whispered and traced his finger around the outline of it.

"I love you more."

"Not even possible." He whispered. "What would I do without you? What if I hadn't ever met you, or if you hadn't left home? What if I'm not there for you one day, and you get hurt or_ die_? I don't think I can loose anyone else, Luce. Especially not you." He kissed the back of her hand and stared at her, the emotion in his expressive eyes bringing the tears back to life. With a gasp, Lucy answered him.

"You're not going to loose me. I know you're not."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you wouldn't ever let me go. You're not the sort of person to give up or give in. I know you'll always be there for me." Natsu chuckled and laced his fingers between hers, admiring the mark.

"Yeah." He whispered and let his thumb run over her silken skin. The two thought in silence, lost in their love for one another, before Natsu spoke up.

"I've never told you. You're guild mark. It's sexy." Lucy spluttered at this comment and yanked her hand out of his.

"Seriously, Natsu? Can't you learn to read the mood?" That was definitely one thing the man never understood. He grinned widely.

"Sorry." He said and rolled back next to her, folding his hands underneath his head. "I just realized I never told you. It's pretty fricken hot, if you ask me, that you made the mark the same color as my hair." Lucy blushed, but let it slide. She brought her right hand, the one with the Fairy Tail mark, to his chest and began to idly draw lines and shapes on his bronzed skin. Natsu watched her hand carefully.

"You're trying to get me fired up." Lucy laughed and heaved herself up to place her chest on top of his. Natsu eyed her appreciatively.

"No . . . I'm trying to get you to learn to read the mood." She snickered and leaned down, allowing her hair to curtain their faces, as they kissed with passion. His hand began to run down her shoulder, silently taking her sleeve with it, and Lucy could feel the goose bumps. She shuddered and let out a delicate moan-

_"AIE!_" Happy screamed and Lucy shrieked when the fur ball went shooting out from under the covers. Natsu sat up on his elbow in surprise at the yelp and then looked to his friend in frustration.

"Happy." Happy glared at the two and pointed a finger at them.

"Learn to get a room!" He snapped and started towards the window. Natsu looked around.

"We are in a room." He muttered and Happy took off for the guild, crying about how it was cold out but he didn't want to be stuck in a room with "two young whippersnappers who can't keep their hands off each other."

"Where were we?" Natsu asked when he was gone and pulled Lucy back down on top of him before she could get away. The mood had been broken twice now, and he'd be damned if he let if happen for a third time.

Lucy relaxed into his kiss and she began to respond.

"Hmm . . ." She hummed and licked his lips before delivering a bite to his upper lip.

"Don't tease me." Natsu hissed and grabbed a hold of her hips and settled her down over his pelvis.

"You take back what you said earlier?" Natsu decided right then and there that "sultry" fit his mate like a glove.

"Hell yes. A thousand times over." He bit her lips for good measure and rolled them over. His hand snaked up her shirt, so close to that spot he wanted, and-

"FUCK YEAH I WAS GONNA WIN THE SNOW ANGEL MAKING CONTEST!" This time is was Natsu who shrieked, although he fell off the bed as well. They were silent for a moment, listening to the children walking by outside.

"Oh my God." Lucy groaned. Looks like fate was just not in their favor. She rolled out of bed and straightened her clothes, then walked out of the room to go get supper started. Natsu sat up and watched her go. When she decided she didn't want it, she didn't want it.

He glared at the window and jumped to his feet. The window was almost stuck shut from the snow and ice, but Natsu managed to throw it open.

"FUCK YOU GRAY. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GET HOT SEX WITH LUCY AND YOU _RUINED IT_."

"OH MY GOD NATSU, YOU DID _NOT_ JUST SHOUT THAT OUT THE WINDOW."

"EW EW EW EW EW! I DID _NOT_ NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"NATSU, TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST-"

"EXCUSE ME! THERE ARE_ CHILDREN_ HERE!" A mother yelled, hands pressed over her child's ears.

"YEAH, RETARD! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE! AND THEY VOTED ME THE ONE WITH THE BEST SNOW ANGEL! So HAH!"

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN OUT MAKING SNOW ANGELS GRAY? THAT'S SOMETHING ONLY GIRLS DO!"

"WELL AT LEAST I CAN READ A MOOD!" Gray screamed back.

"NATSU DRAG-"

"WELL AT LEAST I CAN PLEASE MY WOMAN!" Gray gasped.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!" The front door to Lucy's house went flying open and Lucy marched out into the street waving a spatula in the air, pointing at each man in turn.

"_NATSU DRAGNEEL AND GRAY FULLBUSTER, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WALK FOR __**DAYS**_. NATSU, IN THE HOUSE!" Natsu swallowed and ducked back into her room, closing and locking the window closed. Lucy turned on Gray. "AND YOU. GET HOME AND TAKE CARE OF JUVIA." He paled considerably.

"NOT YOU _TOO,_ LUCY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE MELTS EVERY TIME I TOUCH HER!" Lucy blinked, confused.

"I'm not talking about during sex. You do know she's pregnant, right?"

Gray's face paled even more.

"Whoops." Lucy muttered and turned to go back inside and demolish Natsu. "I thought you knew."


End file.
